A smile on a nonexistent face
by Pupu-Draw
Summary: "Heu, vous êtes seulement le second gardien à travailler ici. Heu, le premier a fini sa semaine mais s'est plains des... conditions." Suite à cette phrase je me suis imaginé la semaine qu'a passer ce gardien de sécurité avant que Jérémy arrive. Ce premier gardiens va nous partagé son ressentie et… Cette drôle de relations que partage Old Bonnie et Old Freddy? Yaoi et R&R


**Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas fnaf 2.**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique, cette fic n'est pas toute fait canon avec fnaf 2, critères de la mort et il contient du Yaoi (Slash, MxM).**

 **Se qui m'appartient: l'histoire et le gardien de nuit est un OC.**

 **Note: T, mort d'un personnage et langage un peu déplacer.**

 **Relations: old Freddy X old Bonnie.**

* * *

 **Coucou! je voulais écrire depuis quelque temps une fic sur fnaf, mais puisque l'histoire du jeu nous est encore inconnu c'est délicat. Cette histoire mes venu en fessant mon cosplay de Bonnie. Tout ce qui est écrit en _italien_ sont les appel téléphonique du Phone Guy, ce sont que des extraits de ces appel et ce sont les même dit que dans le jeu (simplement traduit en français)**

 **Donc si certain évènement ou scène vous semble fausse, je répète/!\ cette fic n'est pas toute fait canon avec fnaf 2./!\**

 **Le gardien de nuit n'est pas Jeremy comme dans le jeu a l'origine, je l'ai changer car ce OC va mourir.**

 **Et que je pense, (je dis bien "je crois" je ne confirme rien du tout) que Jeremy meurt a cause de la morsure 87 causer par Mangle.**

 **Mais bon je faudrait pas que vous me contredisent dans les commentaires ou/et que cela mène a des mal entendu et dispute.**

 **(Pour ceux qu'il ne save pas "NA" signifie "Note Auteur")**

 **Donc passons a l'histoire, bonne lecture. 👍**

* * *

 _— «Allo? Allo allo? Eh bien, si vous entendez ça, alors il est probable que vous ayez fait un très mauvais choix de carrière.»_

C'était juste un job d'été, rien de mal. On a tous nos affaires personnelles ou quand l'on avons besoin d'argent. Si il avait su, aurait il pas prit ces risque? Serait il parti au premier a animatronic qui aurait fait apparition dans son bureau?

lll » Ils sont incompréhensibles... « lll

La curiosité est plus fort qu'on le crois, elle est capable de surpasser la prudence qui aurait sauver sûrement des personnes. Mais... Imaginé. Des animatronic s'émerveille dans un restaurant en plein milieux de la nuit ? Oui, si on vous aurez poser cette question on s'en toute que vous aurez rigolé ou regarder intriqué votre un interlocuteur. Bla...Bla..Bla... "Cette homme est fou" est cela que vous penserez et moi même j'ai cru l'être.

Mais vous aurez été assis a ma place, je ne pense pas que nous aurions agit de la même façon au fil de ces nuits.

— « _Heu, bonjour ? Bonjour,bonjour ? Heu, bonsoir et bienvenue à votre nouvel emploi d'été au nouveau, et amélioré Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. »_

Pourtant, j'ai agit comme n'importe quel autre humain auraient fait: J'ai regardé sans arrêtés ces caméra et j'y est cru que j'allais devenir fou face a douze caméra avec dix animatronic qui jouaient a "Hide and seek killer", j'allais et allait a cette "Cam 11" je remontait cette boîte a musique mon coeur aurait décédé si cette mélodie prenait fin, j'éclaire ce couloir et hurlait dés que Toy Freddy a fait un pas de plus vers moi, j'ai tenté de décroché ce téléphone lorsqu'il sonnet seulement la réponse n'était que ce enregistrements.

lll » Ce sont que des machines. Des machines dangereuse, et ça doient rien ressentir « lll

J'aurai tu partie. Je savait que quelque chose était louche dans cette pizzeria, je le savait, tout le monde le savait c'était une évidence… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Trop de question ce logeait dans mon esprit, je voulait ces réponses. Pourquoi prenaient ils vie? Pourquoi en avaient ils après moi? Encore maintenant je l'ignore.

 _— «Voyez, il y a un bug mineur dans le système, quelque chose à propos des robots qui vous voient comme un endosquelette sans costume et qui essayeront de vous enfoncer de force dans un costume, mais hé ! Nous vous avons offert une Tête de Freddy Fazbear vide, problème résolu !»_

lll » Ma tête. Il me la voler, pour l'offrir a ce lapin! « lll

C'est quand j'ai enclenché cette deuxième nuit que tous ma curiosité c'est déclencher. Ce mec au téléphone a parler vaguement que les ancien modèle de ce restaurant qui a fermé "Fredbear Friends", il ce trouve qu'ils ont été stocker dans une pièces interdit au public. Je me rappelle encore de ces animatronic quand ils avaient fait leurs apparition, le modèle Chica et Foxy étant de nouveau animal dans la bande et ont pas mal fait fureurs au près des enfants. Mouais… J'ai surtout pas oublier la raison qui a fait couler ce restaurant, en faite: Je me rappelle encore de cet phrase que l'on ma dit la première heure que je me suis installé dans ce bureau:

— « _Heu, maintenant je veux que vous oubliez tout ce que vous pouvez avoir entendu à propos de la vielle pizzeria, vous savez. Heu, quelques personnes ont toujours une sorte d'impression négative de l'entreprise.»_

Comment peut on me demander cela? Alors qu'on a comparer ces robots a des carcasses !?

lll » …,ma chèrechère petite sœur. « lll

Pff! Honnêtement il aurait cela il a quelques temps j'aurais vraiment voulu tout oublié, mais là avec cette phrase dit par "mon collègue" ça ma fondu plus le doute. Et, j'étais encore plus curieux après ça.

 _— «Bon, eh bien de toute façon, accrochez-vous et je vous parlerai demain.»_

Ça me démange, je voulais être le premier a réussir ce que la police n'a pas réussi a faire: Trouver la vérité.

J'ai était plutôt content qu'il avait une caméra dans cette pièce où ils refermaient ces vieux robot; La "Cam 08" Parts/Service. "Refermer"? Heh, j'en suis pas si sûr. C'est comme si on leurs a offert la clé pour qu'ils puis sortirent et qu'ont les auraient invités a mon bureau pour me tuer.

Foxy a toujours cette aire de pirate qui lui va bien, même si il est en mauvaise état et au contraire je trouve que ça lui fait un plus. Le mec au téléphone a dit qu'il était celui qu'il préfère. Et... Étonnamment moi aussi il me plaisait bien. **(NA: Et moi je le kiffe !)** Ça change des animatroniques chanteurs ou musiciens. Eh bien... On peut dire que ça fait un point commun avec ce gars qui ce prends pour un mode emploi.

Chica elle, est pas mal devenu flippant. Elle n'a plus de mais et les câble bande comme des mèches de cheveux rouge, bleu, vert et jaune. Ça machoir à vue de jour meilleur, elle est si grande que je suis sûr que ma tête y entre. Et ces yeux son si creux presque comme si elle aurait de lourdes cerne.

Mais ceux qui ont retenu mon attention étaient cet ours Freddy et ce lapin violet. Bunny était son nom? Il me semble que c'était Bonnie? Dans tout les cas ça commençait par un B. Il était pas de couleur bleu ? Où c'est la couleur de sa version améliorée ? Enfin bref ! Ils avaient cette habitude de faire équipe, que c'était pour manigancé une attaquer en même temps ou de faire une diversion. Ils avaient remarquer que la vue du visage marquant de ce lapin violet me filé des sueur froide.

Ouais. Littéralement plus de visage! Juste sa mâchoire est encore là, ça lui fait comme un trou sombre t'où son lento' **(NA: comme un squelette mais en métal)** est un peine visible cacher par un rideau de câble. Il serait suffisant creppy pour que je meurs sur place. Mais ça va. Tant que je met ce masque que parlé le mec au téléphone, Le Lapin ne reste que quelques minutes avant de répartir. Pourtant ça m'échappe, ils me voient mettre cette fausse tête d'ours je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne me tue pas.

» Il me regarde, comme si il savait que c'est ma faute. «

Et sérieux ce robot violet, je crois que c'est celui qui a pris le plus chère!

Son visage a été arracher, voler ou même perdue!

Enfin bref! Je m'écart du sujet.

J'ai été fasciné par leurs coopération et cette complicité qu'ils partageaient, je veux dire … Ce sont que des machine n'est ce pas? On s'attend pas a ce qu'ils ont des attitude semblable a des être humains. Je veux dire je les est déjà vu -ou espionner- a travers les caméra. Quand je rentre dans le bureau vers les première minutes de minuit, je les observe sur la Cam 08:

Une fois j'ai vu l'ours ce levé et ce dirigé vers ce lapin violet -chaque nuit il est assis a la même place et dans la même position- il attend patiemment que son ami ce réveil. Ou que ces circuit démarre ?

Inversement, quand c'est... Bonny c'est ça? Bendy? Boooonnn...?

Enfin, quand c'est "Machin-B" qui est le premier actif il se lève vers Freddy -et idem, a chaque fois ont le retrouve allongé sur le sol-. Mais contrairement a son ami il ne ce montre pas si patients et ne ce gêne pas de secouer l'épaule de l'our jusqu'à qu'il ce lève.

La majorité des nuits ils ne ce sortent pas directement, on dirait qu'ils complotent et prépare leurs coups ou je n'en sait rien ils doivent discuter de toute autre chose. Honnêtement j'en est pas la moindre idée, j'ai même pas pris attention si on pouvait entendre le son a travers les caméras. Hum... Je crois que oui, j'entends parfois la mélodie de la boîte à musique quand je suis sur sa caméra, à moins qu'on l'entend depuis le bureau. Et même ! Je ne sais même sûr s'ils sont capable de parler, de ce que je me rappel ils ont la fonction de chanter pour les spectacles. Mais je voulais dire: Je ne sais pas si ils peuvent causé par leur propre volonté, vous voyer? Sans qu'ont les est programmer pour.

lll » Surprenant. Il n'a plus de visage, mais je l'imagine entrain de lui sourir. « lll

 _— «Hum, les plus vieux ne seraient pas supposé errer dans le restaurant la nuit, mais s'ils le faisait, le truc du masque de Freddy devrait marcher sur eux aussi de toute façon.»_

Mouais sauf Foxy. Il est vraiment le moins con, lui au moins il ne se laisse pas berner par ce masque qui est... Merde! Bidons mais me sauve la vie !

Mais assé sur ces vieux modèle qui sont presque des roues de secours, parlons un peu des autres modèle :

Le mec au téléphone ma parler de remonter cette boîte a musique pour pas que cette marionnette sorte d'une boîte en forme de cadeaux géant, et a entendre la description qu'il m'a fait, je ne compte pas la laisser s'échapper. Il a ce animatronic ressemblant a un enfants et qui porte une pancarte écrit "Ballon". La première fois que je l'ai entendu parler, j'ai cru qu'un enfants était dans ce restaurant. Si j'avais pas compris que c'était la faute de ce robot farceur, j'aurais fouiller chaque salle a la recherche d'un enfant qui au final n'existe pas.

Quand au modèle Toy de Foxy, **(NA: je dit "il" mais je prend en conte qu'il a un débat sur le sexe de Mangle)** il ne ma pas réellement poser de problème. Avant de commencé certains de mes nuit, j'ai conversé avec quelques techniciens chargé de réparer les animatronic en cas de besoin. Ils ce sont pas mal occupé du modèle que je parle et qu'ils surnomme "Mangle". Et moi qui avait espéré des informations plus contraint.

Le premier modèle de Foxy, -version Old pour les différencier - est je dois le reconnaître très agile et telle sont nom: "très rusé". Mais sur ce coup là tant que j'avais de la batterie et que je tenait ce gamins au ballon a l'écart, tout fonctionne bien. Pour les autres modèle le masque m'a été d'une grande aide. Plus les modèle Toy souhait disant "améliorer" sont ceux qui ce font le plus fait avoir facilement.

Justement.

Ça reste étrange, j'ai observé aussi le comportement chez leurs nouvelles version "améliorer": Les Toys telle qu'ont les a nommés. Toy Bonnie et Toy Freddy n'ont pas ce même feeling. Le lapin bleu semble travailler en solo, il est même le plus actif que les autres jusqu'à présent. Ils ne sont pas plus loin que des camarades de spectacle, de plus ils ne montrent pas qu'ils obérer ensemble pour avoir ma mort. Comment puis je parlé comme ça? Ils sont littéralement pire que le dieux de la mort!

A l'inverse de leur version originale (vieux) et plus glauque. Je les ai surprit lors... Je ne sait plus quel nuit! Dans un moment intime que même un fou n'aurait pas imaginé. J'étais très bien conscient que ce sont que des robots... Ce sont que des machines bordel! Et portant, je l'ai bien vu ! Ils...mais ils n'ont même pas de lèvres ! Ni de sentiment ce sont que des robots!

Enfin je pense que vous l'aurez devinez, je les ai surprirent sur la caméra "Cam 03" Party room 3 : Entrain de s'embrasser...Ouais embrasser! Littéralement comme des adolescents dans des toilettes. J'y crois pas! Les mécaniciens n'ont pas du boire que de l'eau en les construisant. Déjà de là a qu'ils développement des sentiment et émotions, ma retourner le cerveau comme un crêpe. Mais de là a développé de l'attirance pour une personne du même sexe, et pour ma défense je ne suit pas homophobe. Un telle comportement chez des animatronic ça ne choquerait pas n'importe qui? Surtout en plus entre des espèces différente. Ouais ça doit choquer tout le monde sauf les fangril de Yaoi. **(NA: Et tu couple Fronnie!)** Doit je rappeler que l'un est ours avec un mini haut forme et un grotesque noueux de papillon noir. Puis un lapin violet jouant de la guitare dont le visage n'est plus existant !?

lll » Je débranche ce foutu téléphone rouge et le jette contre le mure. « lll

C'est vraie ça, je ne sait pas ce que notre Freddy a trouver de palpitant a "embrasser" la mâchoire de Bonnie. Note positif j'ai réussit a enfin me rappeler le nom du lapin.

Je vous juge je me suis sentie si perdue et... embrasser.

Je vais m'arrêter là sur mon rapport d'enquête personnel. Pause sieste, j'ai bosser comme un taré a ce travail. Et ces heurs supplémentaires pour récolter des informations me sont cher pour la survie de ma vie. Vivement que j'arrive au bout de ce mystère, ces animatronic sont de véritable machine a tuer rien de telle qu'une bonne réalisation a placer dans les dent de cette entreprises. Ça peut être égoïste ou pas sympa pour eux mais il doivent faire fermeture, pour de bon! Je ne souhaite qu'il reste que un très lointain souvenir pour nous tous!

lll » c'est peu être illégale mais je m'en contre fiche. « lll

J'ai commencé a m'accrocher a ces robot, en particulier a l'ours et au lapin violet. Raaah! C'était pas prévu, mais pas bon du tout. Je dois être sur mes garde il ne faut pas que je mis attache.

Je doit le faire.

lll » Ils sont incompréhensibles… « lll

Il faut que je m'accroche.

lll » Ce sont que des machines. Des machine dangereuse, et ça doit rien ressentir. « lll

Je dois le faire.

Fait le pour Léonie, ma chère petit soeur. Disparu elle et quatre autres enfants.

Disparu, sans avoir retrouver les corps, sans indice, ni de preuve plus précise que un meurtre dans une lugubre pizzeria. Ouais, vous l'aurez deviner. Tout ces risque pour une histoire de vengeance.

...Aller, demain s'enclenche la cinq nuit. C'est la dernière. Je n'est pas le droit a l'erreur, il est viral je dois rassembler les dernière informations qui me manque.

 _— «Heu, peut importe, tenez le coup, ça va passer. Bonne nuit!»_

lll » Je doit le faire. Il faut que je m'accroche « lll

* * *

— « _Bonjour,bonjour ? Hey, bon travail, nuit cinq !»_

La ferme. Tu ne m'es aucune aide a jacasser dans ton téléphone, va faire ton tutoriel a une personne intéressé par tes conneries.

 _— «Hum, hey, gardez un œil attentif sur les choses ce soir.»_

C'est dommages que ce soit qu'un enregistrement. Oh non enfaite c'est mieux pour toi, ça te facilite la tâche de me prévenir que je met ma vie en jeu. Si lâche, si naïf. Il faut pas être timide "mon cher collègue".

 _— «De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le bâtiment est condamné, personne n'est admis à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, spécifiquement tout les anciens employés. Heu... quand tout va rentrer dans l'ordre»_

Rien ne va ici, ça en va pas la peine, garde ta salive. Ont le savaient très bien que ce restaurant aller fermé tôt ou trad. Va chercher d'autres employés, tu sais quoi? Même un patient de l'asile ne serait pas assez fou pour souhaiterait avoir cet emplois. Et merde je viens de me comparer a un fou. En fait, j'en suis pas loin. Pas vrais?

Mon pieds tape d'agacement sur le sol et ce mec au téléphone qui continue de prouver l'innocence de ce restaurant, je m'en mord les doigts jusqu'aux sang. J'ai mieux a faire que de me plaindre mentalement a un gars qui me parle a travers un enregistrements. Au lieu de simplement appuyé sur le bouton pour faire passer l'enregistrement -ce que toute personne essayant de rester calme aurait fait- je débranche ce foutu téléphone rouge et jette contre le mure. Il tomba au sol l'impact ne la pas réduit en miette, -moi qui aurait voulu croire que ça arrive- mais néanmoins je n'entendait plus cette voix déformé pas l'appareil.

Je prit deux ou trois grande expiration et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, mon menton points sur le plafond dans une tentative de me détendre. Un de mes bras ce posant sur mon visage, le silence presque trop parfait était agréable pour mon bien être.

-"Hello?" Sans succès. Je cache mon visage de mes main et lâche un juron a voix haute. J'ai totalement oublié ce robot a l'apparence humains, avec son sourir stupide et son ballon jaune et rouge. Il m'a tellement en merdé le long de ces dernière nuit. Je meur d'envie de le coller au sol avant de entré dans mon bureau.

Et aussi drôle que cela, c'est que je l'ai vraiment fait. Ouais, ce que j'ai a vous confier peut vous faire dire que j'ai littéralement péter un câble et puis qui suis-je pour de contre dire ?

-" _Follower me…"_

Putain t'ou sa sort!? Et cette voix! La façon que c'est dit on dirait que c'est un esprit qui a dit ça. Et ça insiste, enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eux. Et merde ! Je travail pendant 6 heures depuis presque une semaine avec des robot tueur et moi je panique pour une phrase dit de nulle part!? J'ai mieux a faire, non il faut que je me change les idée. Où est ma tablette?

lll » Il me regarde comme si il savait que c'est ma faute. « lll

Regardons.

Je pris m'a tablette et admire le résultats de mon cher art. Les propriétaires font être heureux, j'ai spécialement redécorer leur pizzeria ! J'ai refait une de mes meilleur conneries que j'ai fait a l'adolescence. Vous savez ? Lorsqu'on a trop bu a la fête d'un pote ? Ou quand le voisin vous a pas donner de bonbon le soir d'Halloween, pour emmerdes une personne qui nous a fait tu tore ou une farce pour les jeune marié. Jai rempli les salles "Game Area" (Cam 10) et "Show stage" (Cam 09) de papier toilettes. L'avantage de ce trouver dans un restaurant est qu'il en a tout un stock !

Je suis venu en avance pour préparer mon coup. Il a aussi un moment oû j'ai été surpris par un des techniciens que j'avais interrogé. Mais détendez vous! J'ai cru aussi qu'il allait me dénoncé et mettre fin a mon contrat. Au final j'ai appris que lui-même a une dent contre cette entreprises et ma même filée un coup de main! On ces raconter plusieurs de nos moment passer ici, telle que lui a essayé de réparé en vin Mangle. Il m'a même confier qu'il lui a voler plus d'une fois des pièces pour réparer divers bien comme ça voiture, j'étais étonné que l'animatronic marche toujours bien. Avant qu'il parte, il ma conseillé une colle solide qu'il utilise pour coller leur affiche, avec ces gosse qui posai tout le temps leur mains où il ne faut pas; Il m'a promit que ce serait la plus efficace pour "Clouer ce robot sur place!" **(NA: Sans applaudi moi!)**

Je regarde encore ce gamins sur ma tablette, priver de ces jambe bien coller au sol il continue d'appeler. Comme si il s'attend a ce que quelqu'un vien l'aider. J'en ri tellement qu'il me fait pitié. Ce très cher Ballon boy (telle est le surnom le plus poli que je lui est trouver) il est le seule a dire "Hello?" , "Hi" ou même de rire. Et bien sache que je vais dire "Good bye" a toi et des petits copains mais a ma façon.

Pour les trois animatronic présent sur scène, je me suis débrouiller pour trafiqué la Flashling de la Cam 09; Pour quelques soit toujours actif même quand je suis pas dessus. Enfin, mon ami le techniciens a su mieux que moi pour faire cela. Ces robots ont bugs, et pour une fois le tutoriel du mec au téléphone m'a été d'une aide précieux. Si il n'a raconter aucun mensonge alors cela devraient les garder là où ils doivent être et si ils arrivent toute même a bouger: Une trentaines de pièges a ours les attends au pied de la scène, c'est peu être illégale mais je m'en contre fiche. Je leurs montre que si ils peuvent jouer avec moi alors moi aussi je peux.

lll » Ils sont incompréhensibles... « lll

Pour la marionnette même si je n'est eu aucun problèmes avec elle, je tenait pas continuer de remonter sa boite a musique. Alors j'ai fait ce que pas beaucoup du personnel n'auraient fait, j'ai ouvert cette boîte puis je l'ai attaché. Et commentaires de ma par, elle a une sale tronche cette marionnette! Elle porte un masque similaire que ce personnage dans le film d'honneur "Saw". **(NA: Non c'est pas vrai ! Moi je l'aime comme elle est ma marionnette !)** Et comme pour les Toys j'ai pris des précaution en plus, j'ai empiler plusieurs objet lourd sur la boite et mon dos en souffre encore. Cela devrait la garder en cage assez longtemps. Et temps que j'y suis j'ajoute: Comme quoi il n'a pas que cette marionnette qui tire les ficelles.

Pour les Old ça n'a pas été trop dure de trouver la clé pour fermé la "parts/service" j'ai aussi enfermé Mangle avec eux.

~12h, minuit.~

Il sonne minuit et je me régal a voir ces robot confus dans la situation qu'il ce trouve. Ballon boy ne fit que répéter "Helllo?" depuis toute a l'heure.

-"Dit le encore ! Si ça ce trouve Foxy t'entendra!" Disait je d'un don narquois même il ne m'entends pas.

Les Toys.

Toy Bonnie et Toy Freddy n'ont pas bouger, seul Toy Chica a le courage de le faire et elle en a payer le prix. Sa jambe droit est prit dans un des piège, son cupcake rose est au sol j'en présume qu'elle a du le faire tomber. Puisque qu'en général elle ne le quitte jamais et la encore avec elle lorsqu'elle près de mon bureau. Je ri encore de ce que j'ai écrit sur le corps des robot, je ne pourrait pas vous les lires car la majorité son des insulte. Mais je peux vous lire une blague que j'ai écrit dans le dos de l'animatronique pigée: « Le jour Chica est un poulet mais le soir elle n'en est plus un, pourquoi? Parce qu'elle perd son bec!» Ouais c'est pas terrible. Et puisse que j'ai de la pitié pour ce restaurant, je l'ai écrit avec un feutre qui part a l'eau.

Ma tablette affiche un triangle rouge qui clignote dans le coin de l'écran, l'avertissement que la musique de la marionnette a pris fin. J'aurais voulu regarde cette malheur Toy Chica encore a essayer de comprendre ce qui ce passe ici, mais alla toute même sur la Caméra "Prize Corner". Je ne vois que la boite bouger, on devine que la marionnette essaye de comprend ce qui lui arrive et/ou essaye de s'échapper.

Dans tout les cas c'est jouissif ce qui leurs arrive.

Je suis très bien conscient des conséquence qu'impose cette petite vengeance. Et que que le pourcentage que je survie diminue. Mais honnêtement je comprend enfin pourquoi la police a arrêté l'enquête, ce qui ce passe ici n'a toute même ni queue ni tête. Et je suis sur que j'ai déjà perdue la mienne. Et j'ai prévu de leur annoncer ma démission suite a ce bordels.

Enfin! Allons a la caméra "Parts/service" les Old et Mangle son actif. Ils ont déjà compris qu'ils ont été prisonnier et cette fois vraiment, et ouais la porte n'est pas ouvert! Old Chica après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte avec des main qu'elle ne possède plus, elle compris que avec son bec ça ne marchera pas aussi. Le meilleur est la panique qui ce manifeste chez eux mais pas dû a qu'ils soit enfermé, non… La cause c'est que la version Old de Bonnie et Freddy, ne sont pas présent dans la pièce.

lll » Ma tête. Il me la voler pour l'offrir a ce lapin. « lll

Oui je sais très bien j'aurais très pu survivre jusqu'à 6h du matin, si ils n'était lâché en liberté. Pourquoi je dit ça? Parce que c'est moi qui les est sortie de la pièce. Et croyez moi des "carcasse" comme eux c'est pas facile a porter de salle en salle. Justement je vais aller voir si ils son activé, je commence alors de voyagé de caméra en caméra a la recherche de Old Freddy.

Pour je ne sait quel raison je voulait un peu jouer avec ces deux là en particulier ce soir. Je le reconnaît que je me serai alors attaché a ces deux là, même si la scène de leur moment intime me surprend toujours. Et me donne envie de gerber.

~2h, du matin.~

J'ai déplacer Freddy sur la "Cam 04" nommé "Party room 4" mais je suis confus, cette ours devrait a allongé sur le sol près de ces assiette en carton accroché au mure et...Il n'est nul part sur la camera! Je quitte des yeux ma tablette pour m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas dans mon bureau. Grand soulagement, il ne l'ai pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Qu'il soit plus intelligent que prévus et qui s'est di—

 _Tum...Tum...Tum..._

...J'ai frôler la crise cardiaque. Ce son. Ça ressemble au bruit de deux tuyaux en metale qu'on tape l'un contre l'autre, un peu comme fait un batteur avant de commencé a joué leur musique. Le son donne l'impression d'être partout dans le restaurant, hors si vous avez été un gardien de nuit alors comme moi vous savez que ce son veux dire qu'il a un animatronic et qu'il ce trouve dans le couloir en face de vous. C'est alors que l'atmosphère prend alors un tournant effroi, mais pour en avoir le coeur nette j'éclairé le couloir.

Ma tout première réaction je mis le masque, l'animatronic en questions n'est d'autres que Freddy. Mais c'est curieux, il n'est pas vraiment dans le couloir. Il passe juste devant. Sa démarche était étrange, on dirait qu'il boite. Sa jambe gauche traine sur le sol tiré par le corps dont il est accroché, c'est un peu comme si il n'avait plus le contrôle dessus et en plus de ça elle grince. Son buste est légèrement pencher ver le bas, alors que ces épaules ce jette en arrière a mesure qu'il avance. Sa tête quant a elle bouge et ce balance au rime des pas, la mâchoire un peu tombante et un son qui béguine sort de sa boîte vocal: "Aaah...Ah...Aah.." Ça ressemblerait à quelques de ce genre.

lll » Surprenant. Il n'a plus de visage, mais je l'imagine entrain de lui sourir. « lll

Freddy tourne aussitôt vers moi, j'ai lâché un hoquet de surprise alors que j'éteins ma lampe et reste malgré moi immobile. Je senti qu'il fait plus chaux son le masque et c'est lier a cette adrénaline parcourant mes veine. Mes main transpire et mes nerf pète un câble ! Freddy ce redresse dans une posture plus droite.

-"Non non non non! Regarde, c'est moi, c'est Freddy!" C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai trouver a lui dire et j'espère qu'il soit assez con me croire!

-"Enfin non...Tu es Freddy.. Mais je suis comme un cousin éloigné ! Regarde j'ai la même tête que toi!" Ce pendant, il ne dit rien. Enfin il n'a jamais parler jusqu'à présent! Je veux qu'il ne réagit pas.

-"Je suis un putain de robot ! Ok!? Alors passe ton chemin !" Ces yeux me fixe, je note que l'oeil gauche est entièrement noire avec une faible lueur blanche au centre. Tendit que celui de droit est encore "normal" me regarde, regarde et me regarde. Il me regarde comme si il savait que c'est ma faute, c'est l'impression qu'il me renvoie. Comme si il avait deviné que c'est moi qui a fondu le bordel dans le restaurant. Comme si il savait que c'est moi qui est pigé ces ami et ces camarade. Comme si il savait que c'est moi qui est arraché le bras gauche de Old Bonnie par accident... Attend, non je crois pas que ça il le sait. Mais que voulez vous? Balader ces robots de pièce en pièce et en plus ils son en mode veille donc ils sont lourd a porter. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si son bras c'est de la camelots !

Freddy courbe son dos, son jette me ramène a la situation dans la quel que je me trouve.

Il décroche le contact visuel et continue son chemin jusqu'à ce que Freddy ne soit plus dans ce mini champ de vision que m'offre le masque.

-"Il s'est paré !? J'hallucine !" Il n'a même pas essayé de m'attaquer ! Non rien avoir que j'aurais préféré qu'il choisi cette option.

Je jette la fausse tête de Freddy qui tombe au sol et dégaine ma tablette comme un fusil. Es ce qu'il aurait fait ce que je pense. J'ai mis au point ce petit plan d'amusements: Enfermé tout les autres animatronic laissant que Old Freddy et Old Bonnie. Ça a un but, savoir quel choix ils allaient faire : Allés aidés leur camarades; Foncer comme un bélier et me tuer; Ou partir a la recherche de l'un et de l'autre.

Et je pense que Freddy a choisi le dernière choix, qui est: De partir a la recherche de Bonnie.

Pourquoi ces deux là ce comporte si différentes? Pourquoi sont-ils si égoïste et ne vont pas aider leur ami? Pour ils s'aiment!? Ce sont que des machines. Des machines dangereuse, et ça doient rien ressentir! Pourquoi!? Pourquoi ...Non au finale je veut pas savoir, ni comprend. Il sont glauque, lugubre, macabre, illogique, stupide. Juste. Juste et tout aussi simple que cela! Ils sont incompréhensibles...

Soupir …

~ 4h, du matin ~

Mais j'en perd pas une miette, il faut que je soit fixer. Je reprise ma tablette et suis Freddy. En voyant le plan je compris que étant partie de la "Cam 03", il est aller après a la "Cam 04" et "Cam 02" ,et puisque qu'il est passer devant le couloir sens m'attaquer : Il dois ce dirigé ver la "Cam 01", là où il a Bonnie. C'est telle ce que j'ai penser! Fredounet va retrouver son Bon-Bon. Attend t'ou je sort ces surnom? Et moi qui me suis imaginé qu'il irait a la "Cam 07", il traine tout le temps vers les toilettes et particulièrement celle des filles. Et repensant a des surnom on pourrait renommée Freddy: Fredobère!

En cliquant sur caméra où j'ai laisser ce petit con de Bonnie. Je vois que la table n'a pas bouger, j'en ai retourner une pour bloquer l'entrée du "Left Aire Vent". Ouais je dois reconnaitre que je voulait pas recommencer une partie de "Hide and seek killer".

-" _Save them"._

J'ai cet impression que on m'observe, mais je dois juste commencé a devenir paranoïaque avec travail de fou.

Bonnie est toujours assis et il montre des signe qu'il est active; Comme la lumière rouge qui est allumé et qui est tout ce qui lui reste a appelé "des yeux". Le Lapin semble dévastée, on le comprend a ses épaul qui chute vers le bas. Me dit pas qu'il déprime parce que je lui est accidentellement arrangé un bras !?

Freddy ce tenait a l'entrée de la "Party room 1" il regarde Bonnie qui ne mit pas longtemps a le remarquer aussi.

Je me retient de rire. C'est comme dans un de ces film romantique bidon. "Au mon Fred chéri~ Tu es en fin là!" Disais-je en fessant parler Bonnie d'une voix féminin. "Oui~ Vien avec moi! Nous allons nous échapper de cette endroits super glauque." "Bien sûr mon Fred chéri, je te suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde!" Je ri pendant un long moment, au point de plus respirer.

Je par littéralemen en live ! Mais que dis-je !? C'est ce boulots même cette pizzeria qui par en live! Quand je les regardes a nouveau Freddy et a genoux devant Bonnie. OK! Soit il s'est téléporter, soit il s'est passé pas mal de minutes depuis mon fou rire. Non mais a genoux! Ça fait même pas 2 minutes que je les est quitter du regard. Et quand je dit "A genoux" c'est pas comme si Freddy fait une demande en mariage a Bonnie; Même si dans ma tête cette scène absurde est tellement humoristique.

Il lui désigne son bras manquant. -OK il est vraiment déprimé par la perde de son bras- L'ours touche les long câble bandant là où la pièce est manquant. Qu'il caresse comme si il passait ses doigts dans de long cheveux.

De son autre main il prit la seul et dernière main de Bonnie, celle-ci si abîmé que la partie de son squelette mécanique est visible. Le jette doit être chercher a faire ressentir le réconfort. Surprenant. Il n'a plus de visage, mais je l'imagine entrain de lui sourir. C'est qui complètement absurde.

-"Mouais mouais mouais, sinon il me reste encore combien d'heure a vivre dans cette enfers?"

Oh et 4h19! Sa va il me reste pas loin de 2h a "survivre" et pour la première fois de ma vie je vais être heureux d'être viré !

-" _You can't…"_

-" BORDEL! Hey je ne sais pas qui c'est qui dit des phrases flippante depuis tout a l'heure. Mais si t'es là comme ces autre stupide robot, ben va s'y! Enfonce moi dans un costume ! C'est pas ce que vous avez fait au gardien précédent !?" Je dit ça juste parce que j'ai trop de fierté pour reconnaître que j'ai peur depuis ma première heur ici. Je reste debout face a mon bureau, ma respiration est si lourde si régulière et je regarde tu coin de l'œil la pièce d'un aire pas rassuré. "Attends laisse moi deviner. Ballon boy? Hey, c'est toi gamins. Alors ça y est tu sais dire enfin autre chose que «Hello»? T'aurai pas pu dire un truc plus amical et pas aussi glauque que ça." Je me fait que me mentir a moi même, je suis purifié! Je vos jure en ce moment je rêve de m'en fuir par une porte avec écrit "Exit"!

Non! Non! Je dois pas être un lâche! J'ai pas le droit de m'en fuite. Je dois pas oublier la raison et ma motivation qui fait que j'en suis là. J'ai… Je… Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ces robots ? Pourquoi je les est même laisser en libertés ? Je suis entrain perdre de vu tout ce que j'ai prévu. Mon enquête n'a pas avancé comme je le voulait et comme elle devait. Je me suis laisser embobiner par Freddy et Bonnie! Par leurs "Relations", Hum Urg… Les couples.

Il est temps d'en finir…finir…Une bonne…fois, pour toute …!

Je prit mon sac que je retourne son contenu sur le bureau, un objets plus distinguer tombe lourdement et c'est exactement ce que je recherche. Je le saisie et caresse du bout des doigt la lame brillante, le manche de couleur brun usée.

-"Quelqu'un n'a t-il pas envie de joué a «Vendredi 13» dans le restaurant «nouveau, et amélioré Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. »?" Je le dit d'une intonation qu'une personne sain dirait : Inquiétante.

Je prit la fause tête tête Freddy et ouais j'ai vraiment envie de me mettre dans la peaux du psychopathe de ce film d'horreur. Je caresse de nouveau ma splendide hache et admire mon reflet dans lame. Mes yeux son caché par l'ombre de la casquette de mon uniforme violet et dont ma peau en est très peux exposés, l'intérieur de ma bouche est sombre comme le néant totale que je remplace par un sourires… Vraiment inquiétant.

-" Mes cher animatronic, c'est bien que vous savouré le dernier moment qui vous reste ensemble …Avant que je vien jouer le trouble fête." Marmonnais-je et glissa la fause tête de Freddy sur ma tête. "Fredounet, j'aurais du faire les présentation avec ma belle hache et ce au moment où tu tes présenté dans le couloir. Mais que veux tu? Ce qu'on appel «l'instinct de survie» avait prit le dessus." Et alors que j'avance dans le couloir en face de mon bureau, la mélodie de la boîte a musique de la marionnette ce mélange bien au "Follewer me" qui ne cesse pas de ce répète.

-"You can't…"

Attire mon attention comme si il essayait de me stoppé. Mais qui peut-on stoppé ? Quand cet personne est noyer dans la folie ? C'est évident toi même tu le dis : "Tu ne peut pas".

* * *

-Une semaine plus tard-

Jérémy replace et désert sa cravate. Décidément, il vien a peine de arrivé qu'il a déjà du mal à s'y faire avec ce nouveau costume de gardien de nuit. Et il n'était pas très fane de la couleur qui est du violet.

Mais bon, il devrait s'en contenir. Et puis travail ici, porter ce ce uniforme et surveiller quelque robot va lui rapporter de l'argent.

Même si... Depuis ce qui est arrivé depuis une semaine à pas mal fait tourner de rumeurs sur cette pizzeria, risque de l'entrainement dans une fermeture définitive. Cela n'a pas empêché qu'il sont déjà a la chercher d'une personne pour succéder l'ancien gardien décédé.

Jérémy pris le journal qu'il avait emporté avec lui, soigneusement plier sous son bras. La nouvelle est apparu en premier page ! Il montrai trois des animatroques sur la couverture et dans un coin la photo du gardien.

 **«EMPLOYER RETROUVER ASSASSINÉ !** **Le nouveau et améliorer Freddy Fazbeard Pizza, mérite bien son titre ?»**

C'est le gros titre écrit au dessus de la photo. Le texte dans le journal disais ceci:

 **"Avec tu recule je reconnais que cette employés agissant étrangement." Dit part un stagiaire.**

 **"Je suis arrivé dans le restaurant et je l'es retrouver sans dessus dessous ! La plus part des salle de fête en étant recouvert de papier WC! C'est bon patron je démission !" Dit par la femme de ménage.**

 **"Je comprends pas. Je discutais avec lui encore hier soir et là j'apprends qu'il est retrouvé morts." Dit par un technicien connaissant la victime.**

 **"Je l'ai retrouvé à l'intérieur d'un des coutumes en réserve. Sa ma été suspect ce sang qui décoline des yeux et de la bouche de l'animatrice. Mais c'était trop tard son corps ressemblait a de la viande hachée!" Dit par le conconcierge.**

 **"Je peux pas vous en dire grand chose, je connais même pas son nom. Il venait juste me poser des questions vraiment...Étrange." Dit par un autre techniciens.**

Ça c'était divers témoignage des employés.

Jérémy remonte un peu le journal pour lire le rapport de la police. Ses doigts ce retrouve tâcher d'encre.

 **"Le corps de la victime était un gardien de sécurité de nuit, travaillant au restaurant "Freddy Fazbeard Pizza". Son corps a été retrouvé comme dit dans le témoignage du techniciens, a l'intérieur d'un costume d'ours jaune. La victime, dont le nom reste confidentiel, a été clair enfoncer de force. Nous avons découvert une phrase écrit avec son popre sang:**

 **«Ma tête. Il me la voler pour l'offrir a ce lapin.»**

 **Nous ne comprend pas le sens de cette phrase. A par une tête de l'our mascotte Freddy, a été retrouvé ' Grèver ' au visage manquant de l'animatronique Bonnie. Mais d'après le personnel, ces modèle là doive être hors service. Donc nous ne pensons pas qu'il est un lien. Les vidéos de surveillance on montrer que la victime ce promenait dans le restaurant, une hache a la main. Il a été soudainement pris pas une grise de panique. Balancent des coups de hache dans la vide, en exprimant a des personnes pas présente. Nous en avons déduire qu'il a été pris d'hallucinations. Même si nous avons attendu des voix fantômes murmuré. La video glishe et prit fin sens en savoir plus. A part ces mots dans le coin de l'écran :** **' IT'S ME '. Nous avons entendu un murmure reconnu comme la voix de la victime, disant : "Léonie" qui aurait un lien de parenté avec la victime, après ça il n'a plus dit un mot. Était-ce son donc dernier souffle ?"**

 **Fin**

* * *

 ***Tombe a genoux* Ça y est! 😭 Je l'es fini ! Je vais pouvait dormir! 🌜**

 **Bon sinon dit moi ce que vous en pensée dans les commentaires, par contre pas de débats sur le jeu: CET HISTOIRE EST PAS CANON AVEC LE JEU FNAF 2! Et vous l'avez sens doute compris, notre OC Gardien de nuit a été enfoncer dans le costume de Golden Freddy (Même si pour moi ça c'est faux) vous pouvez vous imaginé qu'il hantera Golden Freddy lors des nuit avec Jérémy. **

**Les "Follewer", "Sage them" et "You can't" sont dit par Shadow Bonnie et Shadow Freddy. Ils sont ceux quiqui ont aussi provoquer la crise de panique au gardien de nuit qui est devenu violent avec sa hache. Ho et d'après vous es que j'aurais du mettre plus de moment Old Freddy x Old Bonnie.**

 **On ce retrouve dans une fic, bye bye !**


End file.
